


Always

by Black_Rose_117



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Original Song, Tommy Ratliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Rose_117/pseuds/Black_Rose_117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a song is the only way to get the point across.</p><p>Adam misses Tommy after a horrible break up and is surprised - as well as a little hurt - when Tommy comes in asking for help with a song he wrote for someone special.</p><p>Original lyrics used, no actual song. So um... don't go looking for it X) </p><p>First ever Adommy fic, let me know how it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

It was never really something Adam thought about; it just sort of… happened. Words flowed effortlessly from his mind and on to the paper in the notebook he always carried. Ideas, memories, lines; sometimes even just stupid little poems that may or may not make it into a future hit. It was all a process, a way to keep his mind busy and working. To keep his mind from the pain.

“Adam?” 

Adam’s heart leapt up to his throat as the all too familiar voice broke through his thoughts. The pencil stopped moving on the paper as he swallowed audibly and turned his attention to the man standing in the doorway. 

“Can I help you, Tommy?” he asked, forcing his voice to stay calm and even, even as the pain shot through his chest. Those lips parted just ever so slightly, those eyes searching for answers to questions left unasked, the hair teased just so perfectly to fall around his face; he really was someone Adam could spend his life with. Of course, that was no longer an option. 

“Yes, actually,” Tommy nodded, stepping farther into the room and shoving his hands into his pockets. God… the way he carried himself… “I was wondering if you could go over some lyrics with me? I had an idea and decided to try my hand at writing some. I want it to be perfect, seeing it’s for someone… special.”

He’s coming to me for help on a song for someone else? Adam thought bitterly as he nodded his okay and Tommy came to sit next to Adam on the bed. He wants me to help him make it perfect for someone else?

“Thanks, Adam,” Tommy smiled at him as he reached back and pulled out a sheet of paper from his back pocket. “Means a lot.”

“Sure, here, let me see what you’ve got so far.”

Adam took the paper Tommy held out to him and read through it quickly. He was shocked, really, on how good it really was. Shocked, and a little hurt. Tommy never tried to write a song for Adam when they were dating… Though Adam had wrote dozens for the guitarist. Goes to show who cared more about the relationship…

“So? What did you think?” Tommy asked, starting Adam from his bitter thoughts. “I know it’s probably not… the best, but do you think we can get it there?”

Adam swallowed again and nodded slowly. “Yeah, I think we can. It’s… really good, Tommy,” he muttered, unable to keep the hurt from his tone. 

“Adam-?”

“Why don’t you go get your guitar and we can work it out? I mean the song! We can work out the song,” Adam blushed deeply and stood, moving over to where his desk sat and setting the notebook on the top of it. He pulled out a pen and a book they could use to write and turned back just in time to watch Tommy’s retreating back exit the room. 

Tommy returned a minute later with his guitar and two bottles of water. He set the waters on the bedside table next to Adam’s bed and sat down next to the other man who, in turn, scooted an inch farther away from Tommy. He felt it was just too close to sit next to him and not be able to wrap his arms around-

“Shall we start?” Adam asked, pushing the depressing thoughts to the back of his mind. “I suggest you just move these couple of lines around here… and maybe change a word or two here… Do you have anything planned out on guitar yet?”

“A bit, yeah,” Tommy nodded, placing his guitar to lean against his thigh. 

“How much?”

“All of it.”

Adam shot an eyebrow up at that and turned back to the song, he shifted so he could look at Tommy without getting hit with the neck of the guitar and set the paper between them.

“Why don’t you play me what you have so far? We can work from there,” Adam asked, giving Tommy a forced smile. 

Tommy nodded and cleared his throat. He started a slow strumming, darker in cords but peaceful in melody. When the words started in, his voice complemented the tone perfectly. Adam kept his eyes on the paper that sat between them, letting the words and the music flow over him. When the chorus kicked in, Adam let his eyes go up to Tommy’s face, his eyes meeting his. Adam was frozen to the spot, his heart stopped and had jumped into his throat. 

“And I’ll always love you,” Tommy sang, keeping his eyes locked on Adam’s. “I’ll always love you. And caaaaarry you on. I’ll be here for you- Always beside you. I’ll never let you faaaall.”

“Tommy,” Adam found himself whispering, his breathing coming in pants. 

“I’ll always love you- and I’ll always want you, to be here by me. I’ll always need you- just to touch you, and let the world know you’re miiiiine.”

The song came to an end and Adam found he had shifted closer to the guitar player. The cords slowed as the two held their gazes.

“Adam,” Tommy whispered, the cords ringing out softly. “I’ll always love you.”

Adam’s breath caught in his throat as Tommy leaned forward over the guitar. His lips brushed Adam’s gently, just barely a caress as they moved slowly against each other. Adam soon had melted into the kiss, one of his hands coming up to land lightly on the back of Tommy’s neck. 

“Will you take me back?” Tommy whispered as they kissed, his words sending chills down Adam’s spine.

“Really?” Adam muttered back, excitement jumping in his chest. “Yes. I’d take you back in a heartbeat.”

Tommy chuckled lightly before pushing his guitar to the side on the bed and moving closer to Adam, one of his hands going up to cup Adam’s cheek.

“I’ve missed you,” Tommy whispered.

Adam smiled and replied, “I love you.”


End file.
